


Warm Water

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Killian loves about Emma's home – a seemingly endless supply of warm running water.  Pair a hot shower, a practised grip and a perfect memory, and his morning showers become one of the most pleasant aspects about living in the realm without magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Warm Water  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 18  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> Rating: M  
> Spoilers: Up to and including There's No Place Like Home  
> Summary: There's one thing Killian loves about Emma's home – a seemingly endless supply of warm running water. Pair a hot shower, a practised grip and a perfect memory, and his morning showers become one of the most pleasant aspects about living in the realm without magic.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be too busy claiming Hook to write anything ever again. ;) Alas, nobody pays me for this, and until we get airtime on HBO, I doubt anyone will ever offer. ;)  
> A/N: Hey, look! A second update this week! Maybe I can get back on track in the near future. ;) For now, please enjoy a little alone time with our beloved Captain.

~~~?~~~

Quite unlike the rest of the members of Storybrooke's community, Killian Jones had chosen this life for himself. Admittedly, he'd originally come to this realm under dark circumstances, his need for vengeance overwhelming the rationality of learning life in an entirely different place in space and time. The second time the he'd had to choose realms, his decision to co-exist amongst the displaced people of his homeland was made with a far nobler purpose in mind.

Long blonde hair.

Sea green eyes.

Soft, red lips.

Wicked sense of humour.

Skin like satin.

Every cell in his body stood at attention as her image burned into his mind; all the beautiful nuances of her, in laughter, in anger, in frustration, in awe, in tears, were as ingrained onto his soul as surely as if she'd branded him with her own mark. He chose to live in this realm, without his ship, without glory, without fear and the damnable reputation that gave him great pride, for one pure and simple reason; she called this place home, which in turn made it his home regardless of where he'd been born. 

In all fairness, he felt as though he'd adapted as well as could be expected. He understood the cellular telephone well enough to communicate freely, he watched the productions displayed on the television without hardly a complaint, he'd learned to navigate what Henry called a controller in an attempt to join the lad in the games they'd brought from New York, although his lack of a left hand saw the boy claiming victory more often than not. He'd learned to manoeuvre the automobile without bloodshed, he understood elevators, microwave ovens, and could even hum along with most of the current songs Emma referred to as the top forty. Each time he conquered something strange and new to him, the smile she tossed in his direction was worth the confusion and embarrassment, always leaving him looking forward to the next opportunity he had to learn of the world in which she'd been raised.

The one thing to which he would never in all his years grow accustomed, however, was the steaming hot water that poured seemingly endlessly through the pipes in the walls of each building. Long drawn out showers had become his absolute favourite past time in this realm he would never fully comprehend. At first he'd bathed quickly, uncertain of the heated water that would sluice down over his head as he stood unprotected, his senses dulled by the rush of liquid past his ears, his nudity protected by a plastic curtain that would offer him no leverage should he face an attack. He'd burned the back of his ears more times than he cared to admit before he learned to test the water with a hesitant finger before stepping under what he assumed was an uncontrollable spray. He'd suffered in silence until Emma caught him jumping back out of the shower, what he'd thought was a quiet curse on his lips bringing her knocking at the door. She'd given him that teasing smile, her eyes rolling with mirth as she stepped into the heat warmed room, a finger trailing across the strength of his bare chest before she leaned into the shower and showed him the taps to cool off the offending stream. She'd turned back to him, eyeing his nudity with a lifted eyebrow and a sparkle in her eyes that had him dragging her into his arms in a heartbeat, dragging her fully clothed under the now comfortable spray, drinking in her squeals and laughing protests as he tore the clothing from her body and took her hard against the cold tile.

The simple memory of that morning brought his body to life, even while he stood under the warm spray alone. He muffled the groan that parted his lips as his cock grew to its full length, the memory of her warm body wrapped around him brought alive by his water warmed fingers as he wrapped his straining erection in his fist, pumping himself slowly. White teeth bit into his lower lip as he struggled to stay quiet, knowing they weren't alone in the apartment, her lad likely still sleeping a few short strides across the hall. 

He tightened his fingers around his straining skin, letting the water sluice down his chest, easing the friction of fist against flesh. His touch was well practised, his hand knowing exactly the pressure needed to bring his balls tight, to swell his thick shaft, the pink head turning a darker purple each time it appeared between his closed fingers. His memory was sharp and vivid, his thoughts lost in the echo of Emma's panting breaths against his throat, the burn of her teeth as they cut into his shoulder, the slide of her wet folds, the grip of her tight sheath as he buried himself inside her over and over until their bodies glistened with as much sweat as water. 

He came with the force of a freight train, his release spilling hot and thick between fingers that stroked every ounce of pleasure from his straining body. He replaced his lip with the flesh of his stump between his teeth, using the scarred tissues to muffle the sharp curses that fell from his lips like blasphemous prayers as his knees buckled and he had to lean into the cold tile to keep himself upright. His breath came in sharp gasps, his lungs burning, his chest aching, his finally calming cock twitching as the water poured mercilessly across his sensitive skin, washing away his release, leaving no trace of his sins to be found. Only when he felt he had his wits regathered did he open his crystal blue eyes, allowing the fantasy of his memories to dissolve in the steam that surrounded him, enough blood returning to his brain to regain control over his weakened limbs, finally feeling man enough to stand beneath the spray without the support of the tiled wall.

In another time he would have kept one eye open, one ear on the room for any kind of interruption, but he'd grown comfortable in his life in Storybrooke. With the threat of the crocodile passed, with no new wicked witch appearing to upset the balance, with Regina as much on their side as would ever be possible, complacency proved to finally be Killian's downfall.

“And to think I actually wondered why the water and gas bills were astronomical this month. I figured old building, old piping, utilities were bound to be a little more than I was used to at the loft.” Her grin belied the sternness of her voice, her dancing green eyes matching the red flush to her cheeks, her breath heavy in her chest, her heart beating out a dance he knew only too well. “I never figured it was because I was living with two thirteen year old boys.”

It took nothing more than the twitch of her lips for his body to respond, hardening, thickening under her unashamed gaze. He turned to face her fully, his release forgotten as his cock thickened and swelled, rising proud to rest against his stomach, bobbing with each step he took towards her. His lips spread in a wicked grin, the flutter of her pulse in her throat betraying the rapid beat of her heart, a dance he was only too happy with which to be her partner. “Oh, I assure you, Swan, I am no thirteen year old boy. Though I can't speak of your somewhat sordid past experiences,” he winked at her teasingly, “I can offer to refresh your memory of more recent exploits in which I'm certain to have proved that I'm quite entirely a fully grown man.”

She swallowed thickly, eyes darting to the half open door and the dark hallway that separated them from their actual thirteen year old who was sure to appear at any moment. “Your recovery time aside, Killian, we definitely don't have time to prove you right. Rain check?”

He frowned at the odd vernacular, head cocking to the side, disappointment shooting through his expressive eyes like a star across the night sky, even while she raised her hand, staying his objections instantly.

“I mean, later, when we're alone. I'll see that he spends the night at Regina's. She'll be happy to have him, I'm sure, and then you can spend as much time as you want proving me wrong.” She grinned at him over her shoulder as she mustered up what remained of her will power and forced herself to step out the door.

“Don't make offers you're not willing to see through, Swan. As much time as I'd like?” He couldn't control the cocky tone to his voice or the teasing lilt that sent visible shivers of anticipation down her spine. “You may want to let her highness know she'll be keeping the lad for the weekend, at least. I'm not one to waste pro-offered opportunities.”

It took every ounce of strength she possessed to keep her tone teasing, belying the warmth that flooded her panties, ignoring her nipples as they peaked and strained through her light top. “You willing to put your money where your mouth is?”

His grin grew wider if possible, his hand once again returning to his swollen flesh, stroking himself slowly as he met her green gaze. “It won't be money where my mouth is, love.” His gaze trailed down her body, his lip coming to rest between his teeth as he breathed in deeply, his eyes darkening to near cobalt as a low growl built in his chest. “Nor yours if I have my way.”

A small squeak escaped her lips, the only reward gained from his teasing in that moment. She pulled the door shut between them before he could voice a different innuendo, leaving him in the over heated room with an over heated cock and an over heated imagination as he silently began plotting the hours of pleasure he'd give and take from her that very night.

“Oh, the game is definitely on now, lass,” he murmured to the empty room, returning to the shower to relieve himself once more, stepping out only when the remaining hot water ran cool and his body finally came back under some semblance of control.

He couldn't help the wicked grin that graced his features the rest of the day, earning him suspicious glances and muffled heated whimpers each time she caught him with his dark, dancing eyes on her. She'd laid down a challenge in the shower, questioned his manhood; even in jest that was something he wouldn't let go unpunished. He had over three hundred years of experience at his fingertips that he quite suddenly ached to demonstrate in full; his Swan wouldn't know what hit her the moment they found themselves alone. 

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
